Changes
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: Beck adaptes to life without Jade.He dates Tori then finds out she's pregnant so runs back to Jade.Cat tells Tori everything.Will they end up together?Or will it be the end of BORI?Read to find out!
1. Day On The Beach

Changes...

Day on the Beach

Jade,Beck and me were all sitting in Becks car when my favourite song popped up.

"Swining in the back yard,Pull up in your fast car,Whisteling my name..."I sang.

"You like it?"Beck asked me,turning it up.I nodded.

"I dont get it,your all into these cheesy love songs!"He said,looking at me.

"Good job you have me aye,baby?"Jade reminded Beck.

Beck kissed her lightly on her cherry red lips.I sat there full of jelousy,me and Beck had knew eachother since 3rd grade and now Jades here the world revolves around her!

"Eww,Get a room!"I told them,reminding them i was here.

"Sorry Tor."Beck said.

"What are your plans for summer break?"Beck asked me.

"Why Do You care?"Jade gets insanly jelous when me and Beck hang,because she knows we have a LOT in common.

"Just trying to make convosation babe!"He awnserd.

Jade looked at Beck,before apoligizing.I sat was so awkward,because i liked Beck,really liked him.I did since 5th Grade.

"I want some icecream!"Yelled we hadn't brought Cat in Becks car,she would of been telling them freaky storys about her brother.

"Were nearly at the beach,Cat said she and Robin are bringing choc fudge icecream!"Beck told her.

Jade sighed.

"I have some chuncky nut icecream in my bag."I offerd Jade.

She wrinkled her nose."I'd rather starve."Jade commented.

We finally got there and Jade and Cat ate the icecream,Robbie and rex sun bathed and me and Beck hit the waves.

I was really nervous,so Beck held my hand and Jade completly misunderstood the situation

She threw her icecream all over me,before accusing Beck of cheating!

"I can't belive you!It's over Jade!"Beck told.


	2. It was a mistake,or was it?

Changes...

It was a mistake,or was it?

*****  
It had been two days since the split and Jade was getting insanly me and Beck were getting insanly Cat and me had started avoiding Jade as she never speaks to us.

"Tor,wanna go catch a bite to eat?"Beck asked me.

"Uh..sure."I replied.

"Hey Tori!"Shouted Cat.

I waved,before quickly running over and talking to her.

"So I said yes."I said to Cat.

"Oh my god!How weird is that?Jade used to eat with Beck,now your eating with Beck!"Cat Commented.

I rolled my eyes,Cat was always being...Cat?Sometimes a bit to Cat!

Me,Beck and Cat all left the building,Beck putting his arm around me.

6:50

****  
Beck wiped the chocolate icecream off my face before gently pressing his lips up against my rosebud ones.

I should've stopped him,but i couldn't.I had been waiting for that since i was 12!He then smiled at me,before grabbing my hand and pulling me in his big heavy brown truck.

10 am

I woke up to the sight of Beck's RV and His olive toned arm wrapping around my waist.I then realised that this was such a big was my will me and Beck ever be friends again?This was one big mistake,or was it?


	3. Candy Store

Changes...

Candy Store

*****  
It had been a week since me and Beck had slept together and we started says she's cool with it,but i know it kills me Cat,Trina and Jade are all good.

Me and Beck held hands as we walked down the corridor."Hey Tori!"Shouted Abigail we started dating I had became a LOT more like for once I was being a V.I.P.

"Tori,Whats your Plans after school?"Cat asked me.

"Im going to a candy store with Beck,wanna come?"I replied.

"Oooh I love candy!Once on halloween i had a stuffed bird full of sweets!"Cat shared with me and Beck.

Me and Beck exchanged looks.

We then took a risk at walking up to Jade to ask if she wanted to come.  
"Hey Jade-."

"Is that the necklace you gave me?."Jade angrily asked Beck.

"Uhhh Noo."He replied.

I quickly took of the sparkling silver necklace and handed it to Jade.

"My Mistake,Any Way What Did You Want?"Jade replied,trying to go back to normal.

"Um do you want to come with us to a candy store tonight?"I asked Jade.

"Sorry Im with Cat."Jade Replied.

"But im with Them."Cat told her,confused.

I looked down,knowing how awkward this was,but Beck reassured me by playing with my hair.

The Bell then Rang.

"Come on Cat!"I said grabbing her.

Beck Bought me some heart candy,Cat bought me a strawberry laces pack and Cat and Me bought Beck some truffles.

Me and Beck made out,while Cat stood watching.

"Babe see you tomorow!"Said Beck as he left.

Cat gave me a ride to her house,as i was staying with her while my Mum and Dad go to new york with Trina.  
We then started gossiping,before descovering something...


	4. The Diary

Changes...

The Diary

*****  
"Hey isn't that Jades?"I asked.

"Oh yeah she left it here a few months ago,I forgot to return it."Cat explained.

I picked the black diary that read KEEP OUT on it up.I then flicked started reading it from the beggining._Im Jade West and this is my...DIARY!Im a gothic teenage is Monday November the Beck asked me to be his girlfriend!I accepted!-Its Just me Jade again!Today its november the 15th and me and Beck had are first argument!-November 28th Me and Beck are getting really close now and I think I may love him!-Its January I know i havent updated my life in a while,but theres urgant news!Theres a stupid new girl in school,Tori is making a bad immpresion already by wearing pink.-Januray the 3rd today!I had thrown coffee all over Vega after she kissed my boyfriend!Haha!That cow!Anyway I'll write to you soon,but im going on vacation with Beck for a month!God I love him SOSOSOSO much!Beck+Me=LOVE._There was no other pages to read.I felt so was as if I had stole Beck from her.I was gunna go shopping with Cat and buy Jade something creepy,like a skull!She would love me then.I walked into HA wearing a blue off the shoulder top and some hair was in a ponytail.

I was to scared to give the skull i bought to Jade,so I got Cat to do it for quickly hugged Cat,but as she did so she gave Beck a look,and he gave her it back.I knew they were still in love...


	5. Dont Leave Me

Changes...

Dont Leave Me

It had been almost a week and I discovered that Beck was overJade,but I also discoverd something else..

"Hey,Tori!"Beck welcomed me.

"Can I talk to you in the Cheesy Chopper after school?"I asked Beck.

"Once in the cheesy chopper i ate a whole plate of cheese,it was moldy."Cat shared,smiling and nodding.

"Uh..Sure."Beck awnserd.

"Hey Beck wanna catch a epic movie tonight?"Jade asked.

I was right behind Beck,hearing this ached my ears.

"Um Jade,sorry im going out with Tori,and it would be not dating."Beck told Jade.

I tried to disguise my happines.

"Oh,But-"Jade said.

"Jade,I've moved on,so should you."Beck said.

5:30

*****  
I walked into Cheesy Chopper,to see it disguised with pink roses scatterd Beck was standing with a beautiful blood red rose.

I smiled,i was wearing a lilac coloured dress some black heels and my chocolate brown hair was straightend.

"You look stunning."Beck Told me.

I blushed.

"Thats flattering."I replied.

He then kissed me.

"So what you wanna talk to me about?"Beck asked me.

"I...Im Pregnant."I confessed.

Beck dropped the rose,before running out.

"Dont leave me,please dont leave me!"I shouted as he ran out the mascara running down my cheeks.

I fell to the floor and bursted out crying...


End file.
